The Spider and The Butterfly
by SHIELDGirl22
Summary: Nikolai Romanov; the Black Spider returns to Russia to bring back an old love and friend to join SHIELD.They get away safely but a threat of death and torture from the KGB may change everything. Male!NatashaxOC


**Nikolai:**

Nikolai Romanov, the Black Spider; One of SHIELD's best assassins and a former Red Room Agent, never thought he'd be going back to St. Petersburg, to the town where trouble was all around; but right now he had no choice, he needed to be there. The girl he left behind when Claire Barton had come to kill him, was in danger. She had left Red Room and now they wanted her dead.  
"We'll be landing soon." One of the flight attendants informed as his took my empty tray.  
"Spasibo." He said, letting the Russian glide smoothly off his tongue.  
He had to admit, taking Stark's private jet did get him there a lot quicker than he believed it would.  
When the jet finally landed, he stepped off and got into the waiting car. He knew where he had to go, to the small cottage in the woods.  
"Katerina, please be okay." He whispered before he began to drive. 

**Katerina:**

Two men held Katerina in front of a woman with long blonde hair.  
"Look at the little Butterfly, wingless and defeated. Where is your Spider to protect you now?" She asked with a laugh.  
"Far away from a suka like you, Anya." Katerina stated, ignoring the taste of blood in her mouth.  
Anya let out a low growl and slapped Katerina, a red mark appearing on her porcelain skin.  
"You are so beautiful in your pain." Anya's pale blue eyes met her lavender.  
"But you are the only bitch here, Selivanov."  
"Fine then, shlyukha." Katerina said.  
Anya grabbed her by the throat.  
"Let her go." She told her men.  
The two let me go and Anya tightened her grip.  
"You good for nothing, traitorous slut." She hissed.  
Katerina knew that she would pass out soon and before she could do anything her world went black.

**Nikolai:**

Nikolai reached the cottage about an hour after Anya and her men had left. The snow had covered any tracks but the cottage door was left wide open.  
"No..." He whispered as he hurried inside.  
Katerina was out cold with bruises all over her face and almost completely covered by the snow that had been blown in.  
"No, Katerina no." Nikolai said as he pulled her out of the snow, holding her close to him. His eyes scanned the room for a blanket, when he found one he quickly wrapped it around Katerina.

It was silent for a while, Nikolai was too scared to say anything. Katerina blinked, letting out a small groan.  
"N-Nikolai...?" She asked softly.  
Nikolai looked down at Katerina.  
"Oh thank God, my little Butterfly you had me so worried." He said.  
"I'm okay, it's just a few bruises and such." Katerina said. "Nothing I can't handle. What are you doing back?"  
Nikolai sighed.  
"I came back for you, SHIELD is willing to take you as an agent." He explained.  
Katerina looked shocked for a second.  
"SHIELD, you work for them now right?" She asked.  
"Yeah, they'll keep you safe. The Avengers will keep you safe." Nikolai said. "Do you still trust me?"  
"Of course I still trust you." Katerina said. "I'll go back with you. Just let me grab some clothes."  
"Got it." Nikolai said with a slight smile as he stood, still holding Katerina.  
She curled into his chest as he headed to her bedroom. Katerina's things were quickly packed and Nikolai headed back out to the car, he was still carrying Katerina.  
"How did you know where to find me?" She asked softly.  
Nikolai chuckled.  
"I always know where to find you."  
Katerina shook her head as Nikolai placed her down and she slipped into the car.  
"Let's get out of here." Nikolai said as he slipped into the driver's seat and headed back to the airport.

**Katerina kept her hands against the vents once Nikolai turned the heat on.  
"God, this feels nice." She said softly.  
Nikolai glanced over at her.  
"Must, how are you feeling?"  
"Well, now that I'm not frozen from the snow, I hurt. A lot. I didn't know Anya could do so much damage."  
Nikolai's eyes went cold.  
"Anya did this to you?"  
"Da, her and her brothers." Katerina said. "One of them got to taste the Blood of the Butterfly." She said, holding up her hand.  
On her middle finger she wore a spiked ring with a small red gem. The gem contained a numming poison and one prick could freeze your muscles for up to an hour.  
"That's my girl." Nikolai said.  
"Yeah, it lasted for about ten minutes. Too many drugs in his system." Katerina said.  
"When we get back, I want you to get looked at okay?" Nikolai asked. "I promise no one will hurt you."  
"As long as you stay with me." Katerina said.  
Nikolai smiled.  
"Always."**

The airport soon came into view and Nikolai drove to the same area he had gotten off at. The Stark Industries plane was still waiting.  
"Stark Industries?" Katerina asked. "Really?"  
Nikolai chuckled as he got out of the car and went around to let Katerina out.  
"It's a ride isn't it?"  
"Indeed it is." Katerina said as she stepped out, leaning on Nikolai for support.  
Nikolai led Katerina onto the jet and soon they were in the skies. Halfway back to New York, Katerina fell asleep; her head resting on Nikolai's shoulder.


End file.
